


(Not) An Obscure AU

by freudensteins_monster



Series: Mini Fic Prompts [8]
Category: Coriolanus - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anger Management, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Based on a Tumblr Post, I'm Sorry, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Revenge, So so sorry, Tom Hiddleston's Coriolanus, an obscure au, but not, mini fic meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:05:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freudensteins_monster/pseuds/freudensteins_monster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was for T. An obscure AU. But I heard "AU" and my brain went to one of the more common AU's. </p><p>Alright, fine. ... I made Coriolanus into a coffee shop AU. I'm sorry. I am so sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) An Obscure AU

[Based on a tumblr post.](http://freudensteins-monster.tumblr.com/post/124472486776/send-me-characters-and-a-letter-and-ill-write) There was a request for T. An obscure AU. ...I didn't actually follow the prompt. Sorry. So sorry.

 

Caius’ blood boiled until his anger was coursing through every vein in his body.

_How dare they?! How dare they treat me like that? After all I’ve accomplished for them!_

He was an award winning pastry chef – undeniably the best in the city – and had worked out of the kitchens of the _When In Rome_ café for ten years. They had prospered, they had defeated all of their competitors because of him, and they had demanded that he lower himself to serve front of house, slinging coffee?

_“It will be good for business.” … “It will endear you to the customers.” … “It will improve your public profile.” … “It will be good publicity.” …_

Disgusting. What did he care for such things? He was a chef. He belonged in the kitchen, not *shudder* making small talk with the customers. He had refused outright and if it hadn’t been at the insistence of his overbearing mother – and not-so-silent partner in the café – he would never had left his beloved kitchen. But no, mother had won. She always did. And so Caius Martius, world famous pastry chef and notorious misanthrope, met his adoring public.

And everyone dared to act surprised to when it all went tits up? How did they expect him to handle rude customers? To smile and grovel – beg them for their continued business? Ha! They were, all of them, fools. And then they had demanded he apologise. Apologise! For putting that plebeian in his place? Never!

He stormed out of the café, leaving a trail of upended tables in his wake and immediately made his way across town to Café Volsci, owned by his archrival, Aufidius, the only man who came close to operating at the same level he did.

“Get the hell out of my shop!” Aufidius and his staff yelled at him. Caius had not expected anything less than hostility – their competition with each other had never been a friendly one.

He ignored their words and took a seat, waiting patiently for his rival to approach him.

“What the hell do you want?” he hissed.

“I need a job.”

The silence that followed was deafening. The staff glanced at each other whispering words like “untrustworthy” and “spy,” but Aufidius heard none of it, breaking out into a euphoric grin.  He closed the distance between them and he took his rival’s face in his hands, kissing Caius so passionately it sent some of the more prudish and Republican of his patrons running for the door. Aufidius laughed and welcomed Cauis into the fold, calling him brother. They’d achieve great things together, he’d said. Once the public indecency charges were settled.


End file.
